


重逢

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 俗套的夏日故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: They can never go back to before.
Relationships: Mercutio/Mercuzio
Kudos: 1
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 迈丘西奥=luca球  
> 茂丘西奥=爱珍球

**1-迈丘西奥**  
  
雨从车窗上流下来，哗啦啦下不停，没个完。  
  
他撑起伞，走下公交车。灰绿色的车门在他身后伸展闭合，发动机轰隆隆的声音消失在泥泞的土路上。他四下张望，蒙蒙的雨帘阻挡了能见度，从灰色的视野中他依稀辨出一栋深黑的建筑来。他从风衣口袋里摸出地图，重新确认了一遍地址。地图上的部分笔迹已经被水打湿晕开，不过他还是认出来上面圈出的地点就是此地。  
  
——那就是这里没错了，艾斯卡勒斯经营的精神病院。  
  
他的舅舅，列奥纳多·艾斯卡勒斯是个怪人，打小就喜欢阅读各类怪谈不说，长大从医学院毕业之后非但没去医院，还辗转于各城各地的黑诊所中，随身的手提箱里塞满了疑难怪病的档案。他早些年借住于迈丘西奥家里时各路信函纷至沓来，迈丘西奥偶尔帮他取信，会听他谈起精神分析和心理学。  
  
后来倒也是多亏了他积攒下来的人脉……  
  
他摇头，把心头窜起有关过去的念头抛在身后。风裹挟着雨砸在他身上，他的裤管灌满了雨；他把手抄进兜里，深一脚浅一脚地向精神病院走去。  
  
艾斯卡勒斯的精神病院建在山上，前不着村后不着店，除了每星期输送生活必需补给的卡车之外，几乎无人到访。他在冰冷的雨里等了很久，一直到他开始怀疑精神病院里到底还有没有人时，那扇黑色的、沉重的大门才终于在他面前打开。  
  
雨水沙沙地打在门上，门的转轴发出吱嘎的声响，打着黑伞、一身黑衣的艾斯卡勒斯出现在他面前。  
  
“好久不见，迈丘西奥。”他说，“久等了。”  
  
他点头，迈过门槛。  
  
铁门被门卫推着，在他身后轰然合上。艾斯卡勒斯接过他手中的行李（那只是一个小小的手提箱），他在沉默之中跟着艾斯卡勒斯走过庭院。他在廊檐下收了伞，雨水沿着黑色的伞面滴下，在地上汇聚成深灰的一滩水迹。  
  
温热的空气扑面而来，他跟着艾斯卡勒斯穿过走廊，走上楼梯来到艾斯卡勒斯的办公室。他把伞靠在门口，脱下风衣挂起来，在火炉边的沙发上坐下。火焰舔舐着柴木，在他身边噼啪作响；火炉上烧着水，咕噜噜的似是快要滚开。  
  
迈丘西奥陷进沙发里。  
  
他从这个国度离开多久了？五年，七年？——久得他已经忘掉了这里的所有朋友，他也因此不得不投奔他的舅舅，他在此地剩下的唯一的亲人，他记忆范围内唯一可以联系得上的人。他累极了，回到自己长大的国度，仿佛在外漂泊所积攒的一切负面的情绪都从他身体内部涌出将他包围。  
  
他在此之前没有想过自己对这里还能有这么深的感情。  
  
艾斯卡勒斯给他倒了茶。红茶和记忆中几乎没有差别，还是在甘醇之余回味苦涩；迈丘西奥把小小的白色的瓷杯捧在手心里，感觉到热量流进他的掌心。他望着火炉，看着鲜活的火焰跳动又散进空气中，化作滚烫的热量。  
  
“迈丘西奥，”他听见艾斯卡勒斯说，“在这里要守规矩。”  
  
他咕哝着嗯了一声，心里开始烦了。他最讨厌规矩：以前如此，现在更是如此；有些事情是不论世事怎样变迁都不会变的，他的逆反心理就是各种典型。  
  
“ **我的** 精神病院是有序的，这里有最严谨、完善的治疗流程；没有我的允许，你不能随便接触这里的病人，干扰我的治疗进程。”  
  
艾斯卡勒斯站在他面前，居高临下地看着他。迈丘西奥绷紧了嘴唇，抬眼轻佻地和他对视。  
  
但艾斯卡勒斯似乎不屑于这样的交流。他们之间的眼神交流中断了，艾斯卡勒斯将一张地图在他面前展开。从上面他看到他来时穿过的庭院。庭院对面与他现在所在建筑遥遥相对的三层小楼是病区，而他在的这间建筑被标示为职工住所。  
  
“这是这里的地图，你住在顶层的阁楼，我马上就带你去。你可以在除了病区以外的一切地方活动，这我管不着。对你唯一的要求就是：不能接触病人，不能与他们交谈。”  
  
“好的，舅舅。”  
  
他回答；转了转眼珠，已经打定了主意。  
  
或许是因为回到了故土的缘故，从前在此处生活过的他开始隐约在他体内苏醒。  
  
  
  
**2-茂丘西奥**  
  
他们第一次做爱是在一棵橡树下。那棵树开在山坡上，不知在风中伫立了多少个年头、经历了多少个夏日，在漫长的岁月之中一遍又一遍开花结果；在炎热的日子里那些层叠的宽大的叶片总是能挡住毒辣的阳光，郁郁葱葱、遮天蔽日。  
  
于是他们便能在那些百无聊赖的日子中间偷得几分阴凉舒适，仿若逃开世间，逃开否认他们的一切。  
  
最初他们只是躺着，手指勾在一起，腿交叉着架在一起。然后他吻迈丘西奥——那跟他同名的恋人——他吻他的嘴唇，舌头嘴腔所构成的闭合空间内绞缠；之后他吻他的下巴，啃咬他的喉结，迈丘西奥的喉结在他嘴下颤动，他的吐息喷在他耳边，燎燃了闷热的空气。  
  
他一翻身坐到迈丘西奥身上，开始变本加厉起来。他粗暴地拉开迈丘西奥的衬衣，在锁骨的下方印下吻痕；然后他含住迈丘西奥一边的乳头，一边感受它在自己的舔舐下慢慢立起，一边翻起眼睛来看迈丘西奥。  
  
迈丘西奥喘息，抬起手搭在他的腰上。茂丘西奥的腰窝被按住，他身子一软，随后那两只手钻进他的裤子，扶着他的臀。茂丘西奥喉咙深处钻出一声怪叫，他咬了迈丘西奥一口，一抬头目光又望进他的眼睛。他看到阳光从树影间散落，黄褐色的眼在星星点点的金色光斑之间被蒙上了几分迷离。  
  
“怎么不继续了？”迈丘西奥发问。  
  
“现在不是你下命令的时候。”他笑，慢慢悠悠地说，“——我亲爱的小少爷。”  
  
尽管他并不是艾斯卡勒斯的家仆，他照样补上了对迈丘西奥的尊称。他慢慢地后退，同时褪下迈丘西奥的裤子，俯下身去亲吻他的阴茎。他将那根阴茎全部含入口中，他的舌头划过顶端，绕着圈子缓慢地向底部移动；他上下移动着吞吐那根性器，嘴中搅出淫靡的水声。迈丘西奥在他身边屈起双腿，夹住他的身体。  
  
迈丘西奥越来越硬的阴茎顶在他口腔深处的软肉上，戳得他嘴里发痛。他仍是用舌头抚弄那根阴茎每一寸表面，一直到迈丘西奥射在他嗓子里。他听见迈丘西奥发出高得吓人的尖叫，地面传来的触感告诉他迈丘西奥拽断了草。白浊的液体从他的嘴角流下，他咽下嘴中的那些，用手指抹去流出来的甩在草地上。然后他又去亲吻迈丘西奥，笑嘻嘻地说：“我的环节了，小少爷。”  
  
迈丘西奥的眼睛半闭着，还没有从高潮的余韵中回过神来。  
  
“……搞坏我。”迈丘西奥说，语调中还带着几分意犹未尽。毫无疑问，他享受被人侵入的感觉。  
  
“——遵命，我的少爷。”  
  
他大笑，稍作扩张后便迫不及待地进入了迈丘西奥。他按住迈丘西奥的背脊，粗暴地侵入迈丘西奥的后穴，在抽插间享受恋人抬腰赠与他的每一次逢迎。在快要高潮的时候他伸出手去捞迈丘西奥的头发，后者被他拽着抬起头，吃力地翻着眼睛望着他。  
  
“叫我，”他命令，“用你的名字。”  
  
身下的人嘶哑着嗓子发出了疑问，“可我们的名字是一样的：我的名字就是你的名字。”  
  
“我不管。你在叫你的名字和我的名字的时候，所想到的终归是不同的。”他说，“——用你的名字呼唤我，想你在唤自己的名字时所想到的那些。”  
  
——因为我即是你，而你也终将成为我。我们是不可分割的。  
  
迈丘西奥阖眸，唇角带起一丝微笑。  
  
“迈丘西奥。……迈丘西奥。”他喃喃念叨着，睫毛颤动，“我爱你。”  
  
“茂丘西奥。”  
  
他用自己的名字呼唤恋人，在晕眩中迎来高潮。迈丘西奥在他最后一次碾过敏感点时一声惊叫，彻底失了气力，趴伏在地上。他们都出了一身汗，黏腻的汗水沾在体表，反使体感更加燥热潮湿。但他们还是没有分开，仍像最开始那样，手指勾着手指，腿架着腿——他们的长发也散开来，金色与黑色交叠，混杂不清。  
  
树叶在他们头顶发出沙沙的声响；有风吹过来，掠过他们额角被汗水微微打湿的头发。  
  
  
  
**3-迈丘西奥**  
  
艾斯卡勒斯把他送到房间后就离开了。  
  
他打开手提箱，换了一身干净的衣服，把被水打湿的外套和裤子挂起来。天空仍灰暗而阴沉，雨水打在他头顶的屋檐上和身旁的窗户上，啪嗒作响。他自阁楼向外望去，雨幕之外的两栋矮小楼房在雨里显得越发小了，就像是孩童自造的模型。  
  
他拄着伞，自房间里向外探出头。走廊四下无人，就连相连的楼梯似乎也听不见脚步的声响。最高层只有这么一个阁楼房间，想也是也轻易不会有人上来。他把伞提起来，轻手轻脚地下了楼。  
他当然不会理会艾斯卡勒斯给他定下的规矩，或者说“禁令”——随便他怎么说吧。  
  
他从屋檐下走过，雨水滴落溅在他身上。他想起自己从前厌恶秋天，厌恶秋天连绵不绝的雨不能如夏天那样转瞬即逝——不过后来他也为秋天找到了一条新的罪名。  
  
庭院通往病区的拱门下面加装了铁门，他伸手推了一下，没有推开：铁门被铁链牢牢地拴住了。他四下张望，视野内一时望不到他人；于是他用脖子夹住伞，从口袋里掏出铁丝来插进锁眼。一些记忆已经在雷雨之后的秋日和落叶一起被深埋在树下，手指对撬锁的技巧却比他记得更牢。他三两下弄开了那把锁，打开门一闪身溜进病区。他甚至没忘记把铁链重新缠回去：毕竟还是得装装样子。  
  
外面的雨太大，他挑了最近的一栋楼跑进去。医生带着护士推着摆满药瓶和药罐的小车推过，他扭身藏进了楼梯间，待脚步声和滚轮声远去后才重新出来。但一层的大多数房间里还是传来说话声和无意义的喧闹声，他站在走廊中央思考片刻，为了避免和来平息喧嚷的医生撞个正着，一转身上了楼。  
  
相比于楼下，更上一层后仿若另一个世界。他站在走廊中央，靠着窗户，甚至能听到雨落在树叶上汇聚成团滴落的声音。雨还在不停地下，他两只手插在兜里，摇摇晃晃地向前走去，走进昏暗的走廊深处，走过并排的一间又一间病房。有的病人躺在床上，面无表情地望着老化掉皮的灰色的天花板；有的病人靠在枕头上，扭过头望着窗外，以至于他看不见具体的神情。四周静极，他极力放轻的脚步声在走廊里回荡，让他一时感觉世界上只余下他一人。  
  
至于其余——那些病房里的深灰色的影子，都不过只是幽灵的幻影。  
  
他行至走廊尽头，瘪了瘪嘴，只觉所谓精神病院也不过如此。正当他准备原路返回时，他看到走廊尽头的房间里躺着一个人：更确切地说，那个人被拘束衣绑在床上。床的上半部分有一定的倾角抬起，而他在其上的束缚中安然沉睡；他长长的黑色睫毛颤动着，不知道在做什么样的梦。  
不知为何，病房内只独那一人。那人沉睡，而他醒着——他知道他们是这层楼里仅有的两个拥有自我意志而不受束缚的人。  
  
他走进了那间病房，站在床前望着那个人。那人的面庞给他一种说不出的熟悉感。他的头偏向一边，左眼下有一片已经几乎微不可察的疤痕，露出的脖颈隐约可以看到重叠、斑驳的陈旧伤疤。他垂首看着那人起伏的胸口，心中生出一股子他自己也说不清道不明的悲戚。  
  
——他几乎就要亲吻那人的伤疤。  
  
突然间，那人在他的注视下毫无征兆地睁开眼睛，眨了眨眼待瞳孔聚焦后直直地望向他。他们四目相对，他差一点沉进那个人橄榄绿的眼中。  
  
“你终于来找我了。“那个人声音沙哑。  
  
“你……“他抬头看向床头的名牌，读出了上面的名字，“你叫……瓦伦丁？我认识你吗？”  
  
“不，那不是我真正的名字。“对方低下头，仍是笑着；然后他又抬起头，像是要从迈丘西奥的眼中直望进他心底，“—— **我的** 名字是迈丘西奥。”  
  
“不可能。“迈丘西奥喃喃，下意识后退了几步，“ **我** 才是迈丘西奥。”  
  
“你忘了吗？你可是抛弃了我呀。“对方直起身子，像是要挣开拘束衣。但他的声音仍是平静的。  
  
“不，我没有。“迈丘西奥俯下身子，“我没有抛弃你，我没有抛弃任何人……”  
  
“你抛弃的是你自己，迈丘西奥。”  
  
迈丘西奥抬起头，他盯着自称跟自己同名的人，望眼欲穿。  
  
“你再仔细想一想？——关于你到底抛弃了谁、背叛了谁。”  
  
……他抛弃了谁，又背叛了谁？  
  
他张了张嘴，喉咙中涌出酸涩的音节。  
  
“你……你是茂丘西奥。”  
  
耳边传来奇异而尖厉的啸叫，过了一会儿他才意识到那啸叫产生自他的胸膛。  
  
“我……”  
  
他又能说些什么？  
  
膝盖传来彻心的痛楚。他跪在地上，跪在茂丘西奥面前；他捧着自己的脸，瞪大了眼睛，浑身颤抖。  
  
他甚至没有勇气碰触茂丘西奥身上的拘束衣。  
  
  
  
**4-茂丘西奥**  
  
他蜷缩在黑暗里。他的胸口、腹部和后背都疼得像是要烧起来了一样，关押他的监狱因为不明的原因被遣散后他无所归处，逃离了犯人的队伍却不知该去向何处，只盲目地躲进谷仓、栽进几乎无人可见的角落。  
  
他喘息，那是一个劫后余生的人的喘息。他肩上背负着恶名，他因此在犯人中间受尽了虐待。背上的伤口似乎又开裂了，他无暇去管。他闭上眼，感觉黑暗在他目不能及的地方漫漫地扩散，但他什么都抓不住。  
  
回忆的梦境沿着黑暗的边沿将他吞没。  
  
他的脸疼得像是在烧，伸手摸了一手血。他闭上眼，摸索着试图在衣襟上把血擦干净，探手在身边摸到了一封信。他翻了个身，把身体舒展开，借着楼顶缝隙透进的一线天光眯着眼勉强读信。  
  
“没有什么能伤害到名叫茂丘西奥的人。“对方在信里写，“茂丘西奥和迈丘西奥自有法子对抗一切，不是吗？”  
  
他莞尔，把信盖在脸上，罔顾一切放声大笑。楼下传来叫骂声，有脚步声朝他被关的阁楼走来，但他毫不在乎。  
  
有什么能伤害到名叫茂丘西奥和迈丘西奥的人呢？从没有任何事物能够，更没有任何人——于是一旦无所畏惧的他们联合起来，便可以对抗一切。  
  
他，他们两个，都对此深信不疑。  
  
他的胸腔内不断往外涌出大笑，那是对世间禁锢的放肆而讥讽的狂笑。他握住挂在他脖子上、躺在他胸口的吊坠，透明的吊坠瓶内装着的是他们搞来的剧毒的药剂，仅需几滴便可在顷刻间取人性命。当他们迎接律法的审判，他们便将以此来对抗。  
  
没有事物能伤害到他们，更没有事物能禁锢住他们。  
  
他抬起头，望向缝隙间泄露流进阁楼的光；正像只要有缝隙便必定会照进来的光一样，只要有一丝自由，他们便不会被制伏。  
  
——他便这般坚信不疑。  
  
审判日来得比他想象的要快得多。当有人踹开他被关的阁楼的门时他仍蜷在角落睡觉，被一泄而进的阳光刺得睁不开眼。然后他被强行架了出去，扔到车上押往审判庭。在路上他瞥见一面镜子，他看见里面有一个一闪而过的人影：那人面色苍白，披头散发，脸上结了很大一块紫红色的痂。走出去好一段路他才意识到那人正是他自己。  
  
堂堂茂丘西奥，多么狼狈！  
  
他又想笑了，这一次他笑他自己：他究竟犯了何等罪行，竟沦落至此？——只不过是爱了一个与他 **同名同性** 的人！  
  
他们说他是蛊惑人心的魔鬼。  
  
他们辱骂他为鸡奸者。  
  
他们诅咒他下地狱。  
  
他仍是狂笑，端着手泰然处之。如果他本是魔鬼，他又怎会惧怕地狱的业火？而爱——这一被人们所赞颂的最高品质的感情——又怎能使一个人变成魔鬼？  
  
一切不过荒唐至极。  
  
他嘲笑荒谬，他怒骂荒诞，他耽于荒唐却保持着清醒。他们说他是个疯子，他不但安然接受甚至奉作至宝。  
  
对他，没有比这更恰当的形容了。  
  
他被押上法庭。面前是状若古板故作姿态的苍老法官，四周黑压压的一片人。那些都是试图禁锢他和他们的愚者，不足为惧。他把手撑在面前的栏杆上，把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚上。法庭的沉闷让他无聊到窒息，吊坠冰凉的触感贴在他的胸口。他闭上眼睛，听着自己的呼吸声等待。  
  
他等待恋人的到来。  
  
他等待反抗的信号。  
  
但他所期冀的一切都没有来。法槌落下敲出脆响，宣判书上只有他一个人的名字。他环顾四周，人群沸腾，阳光刺目。一切都在变得陌生，拉长了残影远离他加速倒退。  
  
“我有一个问题！”他在喧嚷中直起身子，高声喊叫，“接受审判的，只我一人吗？”  
  
法官的声音故作威严，如山般向他压下。  
  
“迈丘西奥·艾斯卡勒斯已被提前提审确认无罪。此间审判者，只你一人。”  
  
法庭开始旋转，人群绕着他走。乌鸦扑棱棱飞过血色的天空，拉长了声音嘶叫。  
  
他这才听清人们叫嚷的是什么：他们说迈丘西奥已经走了，在他家族的庇佑下，远走高飞，去了另一个国度。他们反过来嘲笑他被抛弃了，他的爱人背叛了他。  
  
……  
  
他昏昏沉沉，头晕得发涨。  
  
回忆、现实、疼痛、梦境……他任由光怪陆离、旋转着的一切将他吞没，将他的意识吞没。  
  
一切都没入黑暗。  
  
  
  
**5-迈丘西奥**  
  
他不知道自己是怎样冲出房间、冲下楼梯的。他的脚步踉踉跄跄，有几次险些绊到自己；他挥舞着双手，却难以保持平衡；他跑过病人喧闹的房间，衣服的下摆被他带起的风掀起。他甚至忘了拿伞就直直地冲进了雨中的庭院。  
  
往事一件又一件地在他眼前浮现，连缀成线。  
  
“处理掉你的物品，迈丘西奥。”艾斯卡勒斯站在他的房间中央，命令道，“烧掉你的衣服和信件，扔掉你的书，卖掉你的零碎；然后什么都不要带，坐今晚的火车离开这里。”  
  
“这么着急？”  
  
“这是为了你的安全，你父母拜托我的。”  
  
艾斯卡勒斯把帽子戴在头上，走到门边，回过头严肃地盯着他。  
  
“晚上会有人到这里来接你，什么都不要问，到火车站见我。”  
  
还没等他反应，艾斯卡勒斯就走了，只剩下他的话语丢在地上，久久地在屋里回响。  
  
他站起来，两腿一软，扶住前方的书桌才得以站住。他用钢笔写信，笔尖上的墨水还没有干涸；他桌上的纸张还留有上一封信写下时印下的笔迹；当他拉开抽屉，一个小小的、装着液体的吊坠骨碌碌地滚到他面前。  
  
他几次拿起又放下，失了直视它的勇气。最后他将那个吊坠放进铁盒，跟他的衬衫火化而成的灰烬放在一起。他按住自己的脖子，长长地吸气又呼气；他的喉咙中流露出嘶声，他的眼眶却极其干涩。  
  
他提着铲子下楼，把铁盒子埋在屋前的树下。他把土压实、踩平，又用落叶盖住了痕迹。  
  
“放我出去！”他用拳头砸着铁门，在雨里对门卫大喊，“我不是病人——我是艾斯卡勒斯的客人！让我出去！！”  
  
那曾随着他从这个国度逃离而被他有意掩埋的一切——他都想起来了。  
  
他在去往另一片大陆的船上睡了很久，那一段长长的旅程他几乎都是在船舱里度过的。在梦里他总是会在镜前找到一把上了膛的手枪。他望着镜中，有时看到的是自己，有时看到的是茂丘西奥——总之都是名字叫迈丘西奥或是茂丘西奥的人。  
  
他喘息着，犹疑不定地望着手中的枪。他不确定自己是否要做接下来他应该做的那件事情。——但到最后他还是举起枪，对准自己的太阳穴。枪械冰冷的金属味钻进他的鼻腔，他的手上和头上都出了很多汗。他哀声哭叫，在自己的号哭中扣下了扳机。  
  
然后迈丘西奥或是茂丘西奥的血溅上了镜子，溅到了镜中另外一个人的脸上。  
  
当他从那个漫长的噩梦中苏醒，他到了另一片大陆。他拿着写着他名字却代表着另外一个身份的证件，开始了另一段人生。  
  
他把过去抛在了身后，随着他的梦境一起沉睡在海底。  
  
当他清醒过来时，他已经站在了悬崖边。铅灰色的海洋被雨水击打，在他的脚下翻涌着浪花。雨水也打在他的头上，流进他的发间，顺着脖颈流进他的衣服里；他被冷得一哆嗦。他听见海浪击打在岩石上的声音，看见远处灰色的天空和海洋连成一片，嗅见被雨水带起的烟尘的气味。  
  
他张开双臂，在雨中又哭又笑。温热的眼泪从他眼眶中涌出，很快又和冰冷的雨水相混合，彻底失了温度。  
  
他明白了：他的梦从来没有真正远离他。  
  
他向前迈出一步。  
  
他几乎没有发出任何声音，就被海水埋没，在白色的浪花中消失得无影无踪。  
  
  
  
**6-茂丘西奥**  
  
当他又睡了一觉醒来，雨已经停了。阳光刺破烟灰色的云，在洁白的墙上投下刺眼的光斑；他望着窗外一片云销雨霁，长长地叹了一口气。他想到一路的辗转跌宕，而他甚至放弃了自己的名字，只是为了本就无望的等待。  
  
他挣扎着，用嘴咬住床边的绳子，拉出刺耳的铃声叫来护士。  
  
“我的手术是什么时候？”他大睁着双眼，望着护士。  
  
“手术……你自己愿意做？”护士翻了翻他的病例，惊讶地问。  
  
他只嗯了一声，安然地缩回去躺下，没再看护士。  
  
护士在病例的那一栏做好标记，把那一叠纸放回他床下，走出房间。  
  
“我还从来没有遇到过主动要求做额叶切除术的病人呢。”她想。


End file.
